The Days After
by Titan5
Summary: A tag to The Prodigal because I thought Michael hit John hard enough that there would be consequences to deal with during the following days.


**Title: **The Days After

**Author: **Titan5

**Disclaimer: **Stargate Atlantis does not belong to me.

**Summary: **A tag to The Prodigal because Michael hit John hard enough there would have been a few consequences. This picks up shortly after the show ended.

**The Days After**

"This was a good idea," said John as he and Rodney walked back toward occupied Atlantis, each holding a remote control car. After fighting all night to retake the city from Michael and then working most of the day to restore Atlantis's systems, they had needed something to relieve the tension.

"Genius, remember?"

"How could I forget?" John asked with a small snort. Transferring the car to his left hand along with the remote, he rubbed his forehead, only to grimace at the extra pain brought on by pressing against his bruised face. He'd had a headache since Michael's pounding from the night before, but it had been escalating the last few hours and was now making little bouncing lights in his vision.

"You okay? You _did_ see Keller, right?"

Sighing, John took the car back into his right hand. "I was looked at, yes. Just a few bumps and bruises."

In his peripheral vision, John could see the building smirk on Rodney's face. "Guess it's a good thing Teyla came along to rescue you."

"You do remember Michael has increased strength from the Wraith part of him, right?" And John's head and torso could attest to that in living color – blacks and blues galore.

The smirk spread into a full grin. "I remember. I'm just saying . . . Michael beats crap out of military leader John Sheppard and then has the crap beat out of him by Teyla . . . you know, female Teyla."

"I dare you to spout off that point of view to Teyla. Besides, you think you could have done better?" John's headache was getting worse and the sleepless night was finally beginning to catch up with him. And in spite of Rodney's mouth, the scientist's feet were beginning to drag a little as well.

"I'm not military," Rodney said defiantly.

John stepped into the transporter that opened for them. He'd missed the transporters, although not as much as Rodney had. "I have one point to add," he said as he hit their destination on the map, closing the door. "It was Teyla . . . in the role of an angry mother."

John stepped out of the cubicle as the doors slid open. He took a couple of steps before realizing Rodney was no longer with him, and then turned around. Rodney was standing in the transporter, staring at the floor as if solving some difficult problem. "Rodney?"

The scientist looked up and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, point taken. I'd rather tangle with two angry mother bears than an angry Teyla after trying to kidnap and then kill her son." He shivered as he stepped out into the corridor, making John smile.

"Yeah, almost makes you feel sorry for Michael."

Frowning, Rodney made a face at him. "You must have gotten hit harder that we thought. You're sure Jennifer cleared you?"

John turned away and headed down the hall. "I don't know about you, but I'm bushed. I think I hear a hot shower and a bed calling my name." A strong grip on his arm made him stop and turn to face his friend.

"You didn't get cleared, did you?" asked Rodney, looking worried.

"Yes, I did," John said, annoyance bleeding through into his voice. "What do you think, I'm an idiot? Keller was busy with Ronon, so Amy gave me a once over. Look, I never even lost consciousness, not completely. Just saw a few extra stars in the night sky."

"You should have waited on Jennifer. Teyla said you were pretty dizzy on the way back."

"Didn't last long and I'm fine, Rodney. Mostly I'm tired, as in on my way to my quarters to get some sleep. You need to do the same." He stopped as they reached the hallway that led to his room. "See you in the morning for breakfast, okay?"

Rodney looked at him a moment and then sighed. "Yeah, fine. I'll see you in the morning. And tomorrow night I want a rematch – one in which you don't cheat."

"I didn't cheat," John smirked.

"Yes you did. You kept cutting me off."

"Don't you watch racing, McKay? It's not just about the fastest car, it's about driver skill as well. I'm obviously just more skilled." Not waiting for the rebuttal, John turned his back and headed for his room.

"It's still just an excuse for cheating," Rodney called from behind him.

Grinning, John opened his door and headed for the bed. He stood looking at it for a moment before deciding that he really wanted a hot shower. A few minutes later, he leaned his palms against the wall of the shower, letting the hot water roll down his back, easing the tension in his muscles. Feeling a little better, he straightened up and closed his eyes as he tilted his head back into the stream of water. He suddenly felt like he was being tossed off a tilt-a-whirl.

The next thing he knew, he was lying on his side, curled up on the floor of the shower while water continued to cascade over him. Pushing himself up on his elbow dislodged his tenuous grasp on balance and the resulting mental ride left him puking up his dinner. He sat slumped over, letting the water wash away the vomit until he was cold.

Once John realized he was shivering, he thought the water off. Using the wall for support, he slowly pulled himself to his feet, leaning heavily until his stomach settled and his vision cleared. It was beginning to look like Rodney had been right, not that he would ever admit that out loud. He made his way carefully out of the bathroom and to the clothes he'd set out on the bed. By the time he had them on, his head felt like it was about to explode and he was shaking all over. He didn't see his radio and couldn't remember where he'd set it earlier. Knowing he'd never make it more than about three feet from his door, he lay back against the pillows to rest for a moment. He didn't even remember his head touching the bed.

oOo

The pain in his head was incredible, made worse by the vertigo and nausea. He tried to curl up into a ball, but he couldn't seem to move. He couldn't open his eyes or discern anything about his surroundings. John would have been relieved when it all faded away if he'd been lucid enough to realize it was happening.

At some point he was vaguely aware of soft voices, almost like a haze of white noise around him. He wanted to understand, to ask what was happening, but once again, his body wouldn't obey. The dizziness had diminished somewhat, but the pain was still there, so he didn't fight it when the sounds faded away.

The darkness slowly dissolved into gray until John realized he was looking at the ceiling. He found that odd since he hadn't been aware of waking up, much less opening his eyes. He shifted slightly and a low groan escaped his lips when the reason movement was bad reared its ugly head. Peering through the darkness, he saw two large lumps near his bed. It took another few moments for the lumps to clear up enough he could tell it was Ronon and Rodney sitting in chairs. Ronon's head was tilted against the chair back, his mouth open as he snored. Rodney had drooped sideways to the point his head was leaning against Ronon's shoulder. John knew they must both be very soundly asleep to allow that position to be maintained. Talk about missing a Kodak moment.

Another figure caught his attention and he shifted his eyes instead of his head this time. It was several moments before he saw Teyla's eyes. She stood and glided silently to his bedside, taking his hand in hers. "John," she whispered. "We have been very worried." Her smile was genuine, but tired.

John wanted to answer her, to ask her what the heck had happened to put him in the infirmary with his team doing the bedside vigil thing. His body felt like it was both heavy and disconnected at the same time. The lack of control was beginning to scare him. Why couldn't he move? Teyla squeezed his hand and he tried to return the pressure, to let her know he was hearing her. Her smile told him he must have been able to get enough strength into the action that she had felt it.

"It is all right, John. We are here with you." She gently pushed a few strands of hair from his forehead. "Rest, John, you are safe. We will be here when you wake." The fear began to dissolve and he let the world slip away again.

oOo

"Colonel Sheppard? Can you hear me?"

John blinked and the face of Jennifer Keller swam into focus. He squinted at the brightness of the light, which made his headache flash like a mini-explosion. He groaned and closed his eyes, fighting the nausea once again.

"Deep breaths, Colonel. Slow, deep breaths."

"Nice work, Jennifer."

"Shut up, Rodney, or I'll kick you out. Take it easy, Colonel. Slow and easy. I lowered the lights a bit."

Amazed to find that he seemed to have retaken control of his body, however painful that might be, John opened his eyes again. Keller broke out into a big grin. "Nice to have you back, Colonel."

"Been so'mere?" John slurred while managing a small frown.

"Yeah, for like four days," said Rodney, now peering down at him from over Keller's shoulder. "Told you you should have seen Jennifer," he said smugly.

"Hmm?" The room seemed to swirl a little, so John closed his eyes. "S'op movin'," he muttered.

"Who's he talking to?"

"Probably everything, Rodney, now go sit down out of the way." There was a brief flurry of shuffling and disturbed air currents and then a hand solidly planted on his hand. "Colonel, are you still with us?"

"Hmm, here," John mumbled, trying to convince his eyes to open again. After a few dizzying moments, he succeeded.

"Do you remember what happened?"

Thoughts jumped around in John's head for a few moments as he tried to latch onto one that would explain his current condition. "Michael?"

Jennifer nodded, making him want to ask her to stop when it made him dizzy again. "I need to apologize to you Colonel. Apparently that knock on the head was more severe that we thought. You developed a slow bleed, leading to a subdural hematoma . . uh, a blood clot under the membrane that covers the brain. Rodney found you unconscious in your room when he went to get you for breakfast. I thought for a while we might have to go in to relieve pressure, but fortunately things cleared up before then."

"Brain?" John mumbled, picturing Keller drilling a hole in his head. Suddenly his thoughts shifted to her using a drill on McKay's skull not that long ago and his stomach tightened uncomfortably. Closing his eyes, he clenched his jaw tightly, certain that vomiting right now would make his head explode.

"It's all right, Colonel," she said, gripping his shoulder reassuringly. "We monitored the intracranial pressure and treated the clot with drugs and it's resolving itself. You'll be off your feet a while longer, but you should be okay."

"Should be? What do you mean he _should_ be okay? Don't you _know_?"

"Rodney, I am sure Jennifer means that John will be all right."

"Yeah, McKay, what Teyla said. You worry too much."

John smiled at the sounds of his teammates voices. Then there were hands gently patting his leg or gripping his arm and he relaxed into the knowledge that all was well.

oOo

John startled awake, jerking his head up a few inches before pain forced him back down with a moan.

"Sheppard . . . you okay?"

When the bright explosions calmed down enough John could open his eyes again, Rodney's face came into focus. "McKay?" he asked in a rough whisper.

"Yeah, it's me. Should I get Jennifer?"

"No . . . 'kay."

A furrow formed across Rodney's forehead. "What? Are you saying McKay or that you're okay?"

"What?"

"I said . . . oh, never mind. I can guess. Ronon and Teyla went to get us all lunch. Well, us us, not you us . . . because you can't eat yet of course, what with being half dead the last few days. Oh, that didn't sound too good, did it? Maybe not near death, but just . . . well, out of it . . . you know?" Rodney cringed and then shrugged sheepishly.

"Know . . . what you mean," John said, a little amazed that he really did. If he could understand McKay, he was either getting better or hopelessly confused.

Rodney shifted around uncomfortably for a few moments. "Uh, Jennifer says you'll make a full recovery. No sign of permanent neurological damage, although how she can tell is beyond me. I'm assuming Michael knocked you around a lot more than any of us knew."

John thought for a moment, or tried to. His head still hurt and his thoughts were still hazy. "Not sure . . . 'member fighting . . . but not details."

"Do you remember the part about Teyla having to save you?" asked Rodney with a smirk.

"Rodney!"

Rodney turned around so fast he almost fell over. Teyla was glaring at him, her eyes narrow. "Hey . . . you guys are back already . . . look, the Colonel's awake."

"I see that," she said sharply, setting her tray on a chair. Ronon stood just behind her with two more trays, not hiding the big grin on his face. Teyla walked past Rodney to stand beside John. "Do not listen to him, John. You fought very bravely against Michael for quite some time. I was merely able to catch him by surprise after you had weakened him."

Rodney snorted and Ronon chuckled. John just looked up at her. "So'kay Teyla."

Grasping his hand, Teyla smiled. "I mean it John. Michael was tired and off balance from his battle with you. I was able to surprise him because of that. I also recall you helping me overpower him. Thank you for helping save me and my son a future of fearing Michael's return." She leaned over and placed her forehead against his for several moments. The warmth of her skin was somehow reassuring against his.

"Make . . . good team," John said softly as she pulled away from him.

"Yes, we do." John saw a glint of something sad and haunted in her eyes and a flash of her kicking Michael as he hung from the balcony skittered through his mind. He studied her, trying to get his mind to coalesce around the stray thought, but the continued haze prevented it. She looked at him, uncertainty in her gaze for a brief moment.

Rodney took a step forward and lifted his index finger. "I helped."

Teyla smiled and nodded as she turned to face him. "We all did our part, Rodney. You as well."

"Yeah," Rodney said. "I guess it was kind of a team effort."

"More like the whole city," said Ronon. They nodded, remembering the way the whole city had pulled together, functioning almost like one large team.

oOo

John startled out of a light doze, snapping his head up off the pillow. "Huh?"

Teyla shifted the blue bundle in her arms, frowning as she untangled her foot from the chair leg. "I am sorry, John. I did not mean to awaken you. Torren and I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Rubbing the back of his neck, John shrugged one shoulder. "I wasn't really asleep. I tend to doze from boredom when no one's here to talk to me. Keller's supposed to let me go after lunch, but I'm starting to think we're stuck in some time warp that keeps it from ever reaching lunchtime."

Smiling, Teyla bounced Torren up and down lightly as she came closer to the bed. "It will be here soon enough. You must be patient. We were very worried about you for a few days."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry about that." John looked up at Teyla, not sure how to say to her what he wanted to say. He had put it off, partly waiting on time alone with her and partly because he wasn't entirely sure he should say anything. She was watching him intently now and starting to look concerned.

"John, is something wrong?" Her eyes suddenly widened and she looked down quickly at her son, as if avoiding his gaze.

"Nothing's really wrong," John began, stumbling over his words. "I just . . . well, I've been thinking . . . remembering things really . . . and I . . ." John paused to rub the side of his head. "Look, here's the thing. You did what you had to do. Michael was never going to stop coming after us . . . especially you and Torren. He's killed millions already and he wasn't planning on stopping."

Teyla continued to look down for several long moments before lifting her eyes to meet his. "I know that everything you have said is true . . . and I would not change what I did even if I could . . . but part of me still feels wrong . . . that there might have been another way. I honestly do not know if I did what I did out of anger or out of fear for what Michael might do in the future."

"It doesn't matter," said John. "It was still the right thing to do. Look, I've been where you're at right now more times that I like to think about. And I know that no matter how many times you go over why it was the right choice and how you wouldn't take it back, on some level you always feel a little dark . . . a little guilty. Maybe that's what keeps us from being like Kolya or Cowan or the Replicators. But know that if you hadn't done it, I would have." He let a small smile turn up the corners of his mouth. "As soon as I managed to peel myself off that wall Michael was pounding me into."

Letting out a long, deep breath, the smile finally returned to Teyla's face. "Thank you. And I'm sure you would have been able to do just that. I merely wanted to help."

"Well, you did. And thanks. In some ways I wish I could have gotten the upper hand earlier so you wouldn't have to live with this. But in some ways . . . I don't know, it just seems fitting after everything he's put you through this last year. At least that's one chapter of this story we can finally close."

"And it is one I am all too glad to see end," said Teyla with an affirmative nod.

A clamoring near the door of the infirmary caught their attention. Rodney pushed the metal cart he'd run into back against the wall. "What are you people trying to do, kill anyone who happens to walk in? Seriously, who leaves these things out in the walkway like that?" he asked no one in particular as he neared the bed, Ronon snickering behind him.

"It was shoved against the wall, McKay," said John. "You apparently weave as much walking as you do driving."

"You're one to talk," Rodney said in rebuttal. "I was here the other day when they had you walking laps around the infirmary and I've seen drunks walk a straighter line."

John tapped his head. "Two words: head injury. Now what's your excuse?"

Ignoring him, Rodney looked around the room. "Where's Jennifer? I thought you'd be out of here by now."

"He is being released after lunch," answered Teyla.

"Really? I thought it was before lunch. I was going to suggest we eat together to celebrate Michael no longer being a constant threat to our lives, as well as those of the rest of the galaxy." Rodney paused a moment and then suddenly pointed to John. "Oh, and to celebrate you getting out of the infirmary finally, too."

"Guess we'll have to make it tonight then," said Ronon.

"No, No," said John quickly, holding up his hand. "Let's not be too hasty. Maybe we could talk Keller into letting me go a little early. What difference could it possibly make?"

"It's just a few hours, Sheppard," said Ronon with a smirk.

"Says the man who tried to escape after one day," retorted John, rolling his eyes. He quickly remembered why that was still a bad idea when the room spun for a moment.

"Well, that was intelligent," muttered Rodney. "Look, just sit still and try not to knock anything loose and I'll see if I can talk Jennifer into springing you early."

By the time the room had settled completely, Rodney was nowhere in sight. John ignored the way Ronon and Teyla were grinning at him. "How are the headaches?" asked Ronon.

"Better," said John honestly. "Still kind of come and go, but they're a lot more manageable than they were. I'm just thankful I don't spend the day trying not to puke any more."

"Head injuries can be bad news," said Ronon, actually looking sympathetic for once.

"You got that right," John agreed, remembering not to nod. He glanced up at Teyla. "How's the kid doing? Sleeping any better?"

Teyla sighed and shook her head. "He sleeps just fine during the day. It's the nights he has trouble with."

"Maybe you should try keeping him awake more during the day," suggested Ronon, earning himself a glare.

"Ronon, have you ever tried to keep a sleepy baby awake? It is not so easy as it might sound."

John snorted and his mouth got two steps ahead of his brain. "It's kind of funny that you can defeat Michael, but you have trouble keeping the baby awake." The words were barely out of his mouth when it registered what he'd said. He swallowed nervously as Ronon's eyebrows shot up and he looked at John with what could only be described as horror. "Uh, I didn't really mean that like it sounded."

Rodney picked that moment to bob into the room with an annoyed Jennifer in tow. "Hey guys, guess what? I think I've got Jennifer talked into letting the Colonel go before lunch. Isn't that great?"

"That is wonderful news," Teyla said with a tight smile.

John slid a little further down into the bed and pulled the covers up to his chest. "You know, I'm not feeling so hot right now. Maybe I should stay a while longer."

"What?" Jennifer stammered, her eyes wide with confusion.

"What . . . but I just . . . what?" Rodney stuttered as he pointed to Keller's office and then back to John.

"Sheppard stuck his knee in his mouth," explained Ronon.

"His knee?" asked Keller, staring at John as if trying to picture it.

"I think he means his foot," said Teyla, her voice sounding restrained as she arched one eyebrow at John.

"Oh," drawled Rodney in understanding as he began bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Probably shoved his foot in and pushed it down all the way to the knee. Nice going, Colonel."

Keller smiled and nodded, finally catching on. "Well, that's not a problem I'm equipped to deal with. Just let me give the Colonel a quick check and I can release him. I'll need you three to wait over there," she said, nodding toward the door.

When the rest of his team was several feet away, John glanced up at Keller as she slid the blood pressure cuff up his arm. "Doc, I'm kind of dizzy all of a sudden. Maybe I should stay a while longer, you know, just to be sure," he said quietly.

Keller didn't answer, just proceeded to take his blood pressure and pulse and then listen to his heart and breathing. John was pretty sure she held the penlight in his eyes a little longer than usual when testing his pupil responses. By the time she was finished, he actually was a little dizzy.

"Everything looks good, Colonel. You're free to go. Just let me know if the headaches get any worse or you have a recurrence of the dizziness or blackouts. Barring that, I'll need to see you day after tomorrow."

With a sigh, John pulled his eyes up to meet the doctor's . "I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

"Nope." She looked like she was trying not to smile, without being completely successful. Putting her hand on his arm, she leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "I've heard it's a good idea to think before you speak. Maybe you should try that next time."

John gave her his best _you must be kidding me _glare before sliding out of the bed. Slowly and steadily he made his way over to stand beside his team. "I guess I need to hit my quarters to change clothes," he said, avoiding eye contact with Teyla.

Movement to his right drew his attention and he looked up to find Teyla moving to stand in front of him, having handed Torren off to a very nervous looking Rodney. "John?"

Taking a deep breath, John straightened and met Teyla's gaze. "Look, Teyla, I'm sorry about before. I really didn't mean it like it sounded. Guess I'm still not thinking straight," he said with a very fake-sounding chuckle.

He resisted flinching when she reached up and was glad he did when she just placed her hands on his shoulders. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head forward. John glanced nervously at Rodney and then Ronon before leaning forward to touch his head to hers, just as he'd done on the balcony after they'd first met. As their skin touched, he felt the tension and nervousness from before drain away. When they resumed standing, the twinkle in her eyes told him he was forgiven, this time at least. Looking around at his team and at Torren, all safe and sound after having come uncomfortably close to being blown up, he was suddenly filled with a sense of relief.

"You know what, I'm starved. I'll go get changed and meet you guys in the mess," John said before turning a little too quickly to exit the infirmary. The room tilted and he crashed into the doorframe, bouncing off to land on his rear just inside the door.

"John!" "Sheppard!" and "Colonel!" were all exclaimed at once as his team and Dr. Keller rushed to his side.

"I'm okay," John said forlornly, batting away that hands that were touching him.

"Colonel, I need to know if you're injured," said Keller, kneeling beside John and studying him.

"Just my pride," he replied. "I, uh, turned around too fast." And now didn't he feel ridiculous!

Keller grinned and moved out of the way so Ronon could help him to his feet. Deciding he'd made enough of a fool of himself for one day, John accepted the hand and let Ronon pull him up. "Thanks big guy."

"I believe we should all escort you to your room and wait for you to change," said Teyla.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," said Keller, folding her arms over her chest.

John grinned sheepishly. "Okay."

"You aren't clearing him for duty for a while, right?" asked Rodney.

"Apparently not," said Keller.

"Could we go already?"asked John with a groan, already heading out into the hall, albeit slowly. He could hear the others laugh behind him, but it felt right. It felt normal. And while he was still anxious to get back to duty, having one less enemy threatening his home and his family made it easier to wait until he was ready. For now he just planned on enjoying lunch with his team.

THE END


End file.
